


Don't Be Gentle (I Can Take It)

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng and Elena spend their nights winding down with a good book and soft music in the background. But Tseng has had a topic eating away at him that he needs to discuss with Elena. Even though they've both done this before, they've never done it with each other and he wants to talk about it.It later leads to bigger things. As well as a conversation in the office.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Professional Boundaries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Be Gentle (I Can Take It)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written this before but like, the more I put into it the more I had to add to it. So please enjoy the trash that came from my computer.

The first time they had discussed it, they were laying on the couch. Tseng was stretched out across the sofa, and Elena had wedged herself between him and the backing. She was on her side, one arm around his waist and the other in his hair as he held her hip with one hand. When the two had the time to themselves, Tseng would read to her from whatever book she picked. It may have been a childish thing to some, being read a bedtime sorry. But Elena often found herself far more interested in the gentle murmur of Tseng’s voice than the words he was saying, as her cheek was pressed against his chest.

She hadn’t really been focused on his words, in all honesty. Elena was too distracted by the feeling of his heart with a steady beat to it under her ear, and the steady purring behind her from Pagoda stretched out on the back of the couch. When he stopped talking, the blonde almost didn’t notice it, until he moved his hand a little and murmured her name. She had tilted her head up to give him a kiss, the hand on his waist raising to his cheek. But he had pulled back after a moment, smiling as he spoke again.

Tseng was never one to get flustered by things, but the way his cheeks had slowly turned red as he spoke only made her want to kiss him again. Elena held back, though, simply focusing on his words with mild surprise.

“I was… Hoping I could talk to you about something a bit… Personal.” Tseng had started out slow, the blush only rising further on his cheeks when he met her gaze. He continued before she could even open her mouth to speak. Clearly, he needed to clarify that this topic wasn’t forced at all, by his words. “I don’t want you to think this is something that has to happen, Elena. Or that you need to say yes to this. You can always say no.”

“You sound like you did the first time you pulled out your toys and asked if I would like to try out any of them, Tseng.” She teased, shifting to lay fully on top of him and take the book from his hands. Elena set it on the coffee table, doing her best not to lean too far out of his arms. Her hands slowly trailed along the edge of his shirt, admiring the way his breath caught. “I won’t judge you for anything you ask me.” She promised.

“… What if… I asked you to-… To peg me?” He coughed at the end, words coming out in a quick rush that she almost missed. Elena paused briefly, staring at him. While she had suspected Tseng liked quite a few different things in the bedroom, it was a little humbling for her to think that he trusted her enough to discuss this. She hummed softly, fingers moving up his neck to his jaw and tracing idle patterns into his skin aimlessly.

“I would say… That we need to go shopping for things like that. Together.” She replied. “And that you and I need to have a really long talk about this. If you’re serious. Because I would love to.” Most people seemed to think that she was far too soft or innocent. Sometimes it really annoyed her, and she had made it clear more than once she did not appreciate those comments. Especially with how hard she worked to prove them wrong. Rookie or not, Elena was not weak and would not be underestimated.

But Tseng knew better. He knew it when she pinned his wrists to the sheets and rode him until all he could do was whisper her name with soft pleas and shaky breaths. Or when he had her under him, groaning softly against her skin as he brought her totally over the edge with him, holding her close as she clung to him. With him, they were equal. Both of them were the same and she could only smile as they talked until Tseng glanced at the time and pulled her with him to bed, curling up against her in a way that had his breath against her shoulder all night.

She’d made coffee the next morning, while he made them breakfast. It was a normal thing for them- an almost routine they'd fallen comfortably into. When she stayed at his place, he would cook the breakfast while she turned on the coffee pot and got out their cups. It was the same if he visited her. She cooked them food, he got the coffee. As much as Elena wanted to bring up the conversation the night prior, though, she bit her tongue. Tseng had been hesitant to even mention it to her, let alone discuss it. So, Elena decided to leave it up to him to discuss things when he was ready to.

Tseng had dropped the topic for a while after that, and she had left it alone for a bit. In all honesty, Elena assumed he would come to her again when he was ready to do more than just talk about it. She was patient but had started to look into new harnesses. While Tseng may have been new at it, she wasn’t. But she doubted that Tseng would want to use the large strap on that she currently had to start things. It was massive and she hadn't missed the surprise on his face when he'd seen it, she mused as she unlocked the front door and stepped into her apartment. It was best to start small and build their way up.

When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed the black box, with a gold ribbon tying it shut on the table at the front door. She set her keys down, looking further down the hall to see Tseng leaning on the door to the bedroom. He had been off during the evening, and instead of him doing what he did usually- which was staying around the building to help with everything- he had taken off, apologizing to them as he left and ignoring the shouts from Reno about how he was glad Tseng had finally realized didn’t need to stay the entire time and to just go home faster.

It wasn’t too long after that she had finished her own work and left. Reno had called something out to her- probably to taunt her about hurrying after Tseng, but she had ignored it in favor of making it to her car. But seeing Tseng standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall drew her attention more than the present on the table. He hadn’t changed yet, only taken off his jacket. Tseng’s shoes were by the door as usual, and he’d taken his socks off as well. Her gaze trailed up even further- up one leg which was crossed over the other, toes pressed to the wooden floor and up to where his shirt was still tucked into his pants. His tie was tilted thanks to his lean and he only raised an eyebrow in question when she finally met his gaze.

Elena let her hand trail from the keys to the box, looking away from Tseng as she picked it up with a curious tilt of her head. “Is this why you left on time for once, Tseng?” She asked teasingly, walking over to him as she weighed it in her hands to try and figure out what was inside. As much as she wanted to shake it against her ear for a better clue, she didn’t want to look that childish in front of him. Elena couldn’t help a small laugh as he pushed off the wall and wrapped his arm around her, moving her into the spot he had just been against and pressing small kisses against her neck.

“Yes. I know we only talk about things a little while ago, but I had a little idea. I wanted you to be surprised by it however.” He murmured softly, pulling back. “Open it.” He urged, hands resting against her sides as she stared up at him.

“Always so impatient.” She teased, before pulling the ribbon off. She paused before tucking the box under her arm and reaching up. Elena didn’t listen to any of Tseng’s protests as she put her focus into pulling the soft, ebony hair back into a ponytail and tying it with the ribbon. It was a little awkward for her while facing him, but she managed. “You look good with your hair like this.” She explained as he moved one hand to gently touch it. For a moment she thought that he was going pull the ribbon out and pouted a little.

“Just… Open the box.” Tseng huffed, but there was the hint of a smile on his lips now as she pulled the lid off. Tseng carefully watched her expression, noting the way her lips parted a bit as she stared at the new vibrator box currently sitting in the box along with the brand-new bottle of lubricant. She has a brief moment of thought on how light it is in her hands before Tseng is shifting. She lifts her head just in time to see him leaning down to get a better look at her expression. “Towels are already on the bed. This won’t be the first time I’ve been on the receiving end of things, Elena. But I have seen some of your… Toys, myself. There’s only one meeting tomorrow, I have the day off….”

Elena met his eyes, before reaching up to grab his tie and yank him into a deep kiss. The low moan it drew from him only had her pushing and guiding Tseng’s steps until they pulled apart to breath. Her grip on his tie only tightened as she pulled him towards the bedroom, smirking now that he could only seem to follow along behind her with that blush, she had come to love spreading over his cheeks even more. The moment they were in the room, he kicked the door shut and reached for her. But Elena moved faster, pushing him back into the door and kissing him again as her hand moved from his tie to just rest on his chest.

“By the time I’m done, Tseng, you’re not going to be able to move from that bed when I get you in it.” She whispered the promise softly as she pulled back just enough that their breath mingled in the air between them. Elena wasn’t going to sit there and make empty threats and the way Tseng took a deep breath in showed her that he knew that very well. “I hope you know that.”

“Is that a promise?” He murmured, pulling her flush against him and smirking. He tried not to rock his hips forward, but he did squirm a little. “Because I hope you’re not just whispering honeyed words to get me excited here.” Tseng’s eyes darkened even more as she smirked, and he pushed her back, using his own body to get her to the bed. He took the box from her, dumping it on the bed and pushing her down to the sheets.

Elena wrapped her arms around Tseng’s neck, pulling him closer and grabbing onto his ponytail, pulling his head back so she could gently nip at his jaw. Tseng inhaled sharply, breath shaky above her as he shifted. He realized his mistake too late with a small growl. With a hand on either side of her, he couldn’t move without the risk of losing his balance which left his neck a perfect target for her lips and teeth.

She planned on drawing more like sounds like that first moan she had heard from him, but the hand not in his hair moved to undo the buttons on his shirt. “I want you to strip. Now.” She breathed, urging him upright. Elena licked her lips, not loosening her grip on his hair as she took in the sight of him.

Usually, she climbed into his lap. But now she had him kneeling on the edge of the bed and was seated between those thighs she knew had a few faded love bites on them still. Elena didn’t take her eyes off Tseng for a moment. She realized more than once her gaze had trailed over him and they had barely done much of anything. To her it was like she was looking at him for the first time all over again.

Her attention snapped away from that the moment he moved to stand, and she tightened her grip on his hair until he stilled. “I thought you wanted me to strip, Elena. I can’t do that while I’m kneeling on the bed.” He commented, amusement in his voice and she pulled a little with a small spark of amusement at the hiss it drew from him. She planned to draw far more than that, before they were finished tonight.

“I also said I wasn’t going to let you get out of bed the moment I got you onto it, didn’t I? And I did say it was a promise after all.” She asked innocently, and Tseng narrowed his eyes a little before moving to press his knee back into the mattress. As she relaxed her grip to simply run her hand through his hair, Elena watched him unbutton the rest of his shirt. Her hand trailed up his thigh, towards the bulge she could see starting to press against the fabric. Tseng grit his teeth as she pressed her palm against him, staring through her lashes.

She didn’t stop there, rubbing slowly and as teasingly as she could as Tseng tossed his shirt and tie aside. When she went to move her hand out of the way, he grabbed her wrist with a small shake of his head. “Don’t.” He whispered, even as she pulled free and moved further back on the bed.

“I’ll do far more if you get fully on this bed and take them off.” She commented, before working on the buttons of her own shirt. Tseng shifted forward and Elena leaned in to kiss him again as he tossed the rest of his clothing off the bed. It was clear he’d had enough of her teasing though, as he pressed her into the sheets once more.  
Elena wasn’t sure how he moved so quickly, too busy with the feeling of the soft lips on hers to pay attention to Tseng batting her hands away and quickly helping her with her own clothes. She only really noticed when he was pressed against her and felt the heat of his body against her own. The only things he had left were her bra, and the lace panties that he’d gotten her as a gift a few weeks ago.

The feeling of hands gently working their way down her side had her shifting and pressing up, her own hands starting to wander up Tseng’s arms and then down his torso. “I thought you wanted me to peg you. I can’t really do that if you’ve got me like this. I need to get up…” Her words trailed off for a moment as they kissed again, and she pulled back a bit with a low sound in the back of her throat when he moved his hands under her and unclasped her bra before trailing his fingers over her spine. “… Get my strap…”

“Shush… Let me appreciate you, before you do the same to me.” He murmured, kissing her again before his lips started to trail down her neck, and he pulled her bra off, tossing it to the side. “So beautiful, Elena. Everything about you.” He murmured, thumbs rubbing against her nipples as he continued to kiss his way down. Elena tried to keep her breathing even, arching up a little as he pinched and teased her nipples. “So responsive.” He praised.

She really was, she realized as he let go of her and hooked his fingers through the lace. Tseng didn’t simply pull them down- he made sure she felt the drag of the fabric over her skin and followed it with his lips all the way down to her calves, before kissing his way back up the other side. Elena looked down, and felt the breath leave her like a punch to the gut as he tossed her panties aside.

Tseng’s brown eyes were dark, locking onto her and focused solely on her. She couldn’t move a muscle as he brought his lips closer and closer, feeling herself growing more and more needy with every breath that ghosted over her skin. His eyes were like a predator that had just caught its prey, and Elena reached down, one hand tangling in his hair and urging him closer.

“Tseng…” Whatever else she was going to say flew from her head and died on her lips the moment his tongue flicked out. He knew every inch of her, and the best way to get a reaction from her. But Elena wasn’t going to let him take over so easily- she had said that she was going to leave him stuck in the bed and she was serious. Her grip tightened in his hair as he groaned softly, arms wrapping around her legs to pull her even closer. The low cries from her lips only got stronger and Tseng doesn’t stop even when her legs shake in his grasp.

Elena feels her orgasm building quickly under Tseng’s skillful tongue- know he can feel it too by the way he shifts even closer and holds her tightly. It isn’t long before she comes, thighs quaking in his grip and tugging at his hair. When she looks down at him, he’s still got that gaze on her. Steady and even, as he pulls back and licks his lips. Tseng lets her legs slide off his shoulders- Elena cannot remember putting them there to begin with- and crawls up as she smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

“You know, this is supposed to be about you tonight.” She comments as he stretches out beside her. She can feel him, pressed against her thigh as his hand trails gently along her stomach. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I didn’t, but I wanted to. It’s only far I get to see you laid out so beautiful under me before you get that same view of me.” He said simply, leaning in to kiss her. Elena smiles softly, running her tongue along his lips before they parted for her. She can taste herself, on his lips, but it only has her pressing even closer to him, rolling them until she’s laying on top and straddling his waist. She can feel him pressed against her backside but ignores it for the moment. “Why don’t you take a moment to recover, I can-”

“Oh no. You’re staying in this bed. Try and get out again and I’m going to have to tie you down, Tseng.” She threatened teasingly before slowly getting up. Her legs are a bit shaky, but she doesn’t miss how his eyes trail after her when she moves to grab the box that’s under the bed and pull it out. Elena can’t help but wink playfully at him, setting her things on the bed right beside him.

She climbs back in and opens the box for the newest toy, studying it him and tilting her head a little. Her voice is a low purr, and she smirks as Tseng swallows roughly, his cheeks a dark red. “So… I have a plan for this…” She leans over him and watches the curious raise of an eyebrow her sentence earns her. “I’m going to prep you, and then use this. Until you’re right on the edge. Then when I think you’re ready, I’m going to take this strap. And I’m going to pound you into the sheets while I make you scream...” Her words trail off as she finds the box empty and stares down at him.

She can feel him twitch at her words, and slowly runs her fingers down his chest after absently tossing the box aside. The trail it as she runs them down only seems to get slower and slower, as the blonde enjoys the shiver she can feel while her curiosity grows even more. Tseng wasn’t one to give up his control often, or surprise her like this. But to have him quivering under her hands in the sheets was something she hoped she got to see again after this as her fingers found the edge of the toy she had been searching for.

That was why the box had been so light in her hands, she realized, as she gently pulled it out about halfway and watched his eyes closed. Elena bit her lower lip as she pushed it back in and moved her hands up the back of his thighs at the same time. Tseng’s eyes snapped open as she moved her hands to his chest, leaning over him as she went to speak and shaking her head to silence him.

“Turn over. Hands and knees.” She said softly, rolling her hips before getting off him. She brushes his hair over one shoulder, admiring the gold ribbon still holding it back before moving behind him. She brushes her fingers against his ass and almost chuckles at the way he spreads his legs even more. Almost. Elena licks her lips and leans in to press them against his shoulders. “Relax.” She coaxes, watching his every move as she slowly starts to move it again.

Tseng takes a deep breath, closing his eyes at the feeling. Elena doesn’t rush it, even as he seems to press back for more. She puts her hand on his hips to still the movement, shaking her head at the whine it earns her. “I can handle more, Elena.” He opens his eyes and tilts his head to stare at her but doesn’t move his hips again as he waits.

“I know. But I want you to feel everything. I’m going to make you feel amazing. Just let me take care of you, Tseng.” She murmurs softly. She reaches for the controller still in the box with one hand while she moves to kneels behind him to watch every movement. Tseng groans softly and lowers his head as she works the toy into him. Every movement is slow and deliberate- Elena has no plans to rush this. Every movement meant to tease as he feels her hands brushing along his thighs and up to grope at his ass. He welcomes the seemingly gentle motions and presses back a little into it with another low whine that Elena couldn’t say no too. Even without any words she knows that he’s asking for more in his own way.

The remote control already had batteries, she noted, before turning it on and setting it aside she took the chance to gently run her nails over his thighs before moving them around his waist before hitting the button. All the while her hand continues to move, now twisting and searching. Elena could see how needy he was, see the grit of his teeth to stifle more low moans and whines, and she redoubled her efforts to find the right spot she knew would have him crying out. She wrapped a hand around him, not yet stroking but just holding. The choked gasp turning into a strangle cry as she brushed against the bundle of nerves she’d been searching for.

Elena smirked against his skin, gently nipping at him before slowly stroking him. Tseng bucked under her, his body not sure if it wanted to press into the slow stroking of her hand, or the vibrator currently pressed against his prostate. It didn’t take long before he was panting, and Elena pulled the vibrator away as he let out a low moan. He turned his head to look at her as she pulled her fingers out, but Elena only smirked and stopped her hand. She kept it firmly wrapped around the base of his cock before moving the toy off his prostate and pulling it almost all the way out.

“Did you put this in the moment you got home?” She asked, waiting until he nodded before slowly pressing it back in. The remote made it’ way back into her hand as she let go of him and she hit the power button to turn it off in favor of slowly moving it in and out at an almost lazy pace. After having it rubbing so insistently against his prostate moments ago, it was no shock he let out a small growl of impatience.

“Turn it on again, already.” He hissed softly. Elena narrowed her eyes a bit, pulling it almost all the way out before slamming it in hard enough to jolt him forward. “Fuck-” The curse was a choked airy noise and Elena nearly huffed. He was still holding back, despite the way his breath was ragged already but she wasn’t going to give up.

“Don’t order me around.” She warned, before turning the vibrations on as high as she could. Tseng couldn’t hold himself up, falling forward onto his elbows and muffling his sounds into the pillow. Elena wasn’t letting him hide, however, as she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “No, I want to hear you, Director. I love listening to your voice. Love hearing how deep it gets when you’re desperate and wanting.” She whispered in his ear, eyes focused on how his hips pressed back with every thrust of the toy. After a moment, she stopped moving it, just watching as he continued to move on it.

“Elena. Sweet Shiva, please, Elena.” His pleas only grew as she turned off the vibrator and stopped his hips from moving when she pulls it out and sets it aside. Elena murmured softly praises against his sweat soaked skin, before pulling back to admire her work. She hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet, and already he was leaking onto the sheets, and quivering. She wanted to flip him over, stare at the way his hair would spread out on the sheets and the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. But the way he had his chest pressed into the sheets and his ass in the air was far more tempted this time.

Elena was quick to put her harness on- as much as she loved the sight of Tseng fucking himself on the toy like this, she wanted to see him stretched out and moaning around her not just a vibrator. Tseng’s eyes were glazed over as he stayed obediently still, only barely moving his hips as she moved behind him. She could say plenty more things. Lean over into his ear, whisper how wonderful he looks like this. A total mess under her when she hasn’t even started the best part. But she only pours more lube on, and lines up, holding his hips steady as he squirms. “Stay still.” She chides, before slowly pushing in.

The low gasp it draws from Tseng is like music to her ears. Every tiny rock of her hips has another falling. Little staccato notes, that she knows will only grow stronger the more she moves. But she doesn’t rush it, only hold him still until she’s fully in, and she can hear his panting in the sheets almost like it was against her own ear.  
Elena holds still, despite the urge to just fuck Tseng into a sobbing mess right then and there. She doesn’t want to hurt him, and only when he gives the okay with a small nod and presses back against her does she begin to move at a steady pace, building up more strength with every snap forward.

The sounds she draws from him, are the best thing she’s ever heard in her life.

Tseng rarely ever made noise when they slept together. But Elena draws out deep cries and screams with every move until she’s doing exactly as she said she would and pounding him into the sheets. Her own breath is a ragged gasp against his shoulder, as she moves her hips repeatedly into his. Elena loves every sound she drags out, and after a particularly loud cry knows she’s hit the mark that will make Tseng fall completely apart in her lap.

She pulls back as she hears it, despite his sob at the loss. He almost starts to beg when she pulls his hair free of the ponytail and lets it cascade around his shoulders. Until she pulls him up with her and sits back against the headboard, pulling him down onto her again until her chest is pressed against his back and their bodies are flush against each other. Elena holds onto his hips, slamming him down and listening to how this new angle only seems to have Tseng getting louder.

It doesn’t last forever though, and she wraps a hand around him, whispering soft praises in his ear and feeling him tense before orgasming. Elena slows down her movements, until Tseng leans against her limply. It takes a moment before she can get him to move, carefully helps lift him off and onto the bed beside her. She couldn’t help but lean in to press a kiss to his cheek, smiling softly.

Tseng tilts his head a bit, lips brushing over hers as he mumbles softly with a low sigh when she offers him some water. Elena can’t make out the words, but the meaning behind them is clear enough when she grab the bottle on the bedside table, and he takes it without another word to drink a little. She chuckles a bit before moving to clean up everything as he relaxes into the sheets and watches her with a sated and sleepy expression. When she finally flops down beside Tseng, he’s watching her with a tired look in his eyes and pulls her closer, one leg wrapping around both of hers to keep her there.

“So I can guess you enjoyed it then?” She couldn’t help the cheeky comment as he stared at her. Tseng narrowed his eyes, before gently biting her shoulder in warning as she took the cup and set it on her side of the bed. Since she couldn’t roll over him thanks to his grip on her, there wasn’t much on an option.

“Yes. Yes I did.” He replied, smiling as he buried his face in her neck. “But I feel like I’m going to be limping all day tomorrow. Well worth it.” He added as she smirked a little at the thought. Tseng, limping into the office and trying to sit at his desk, and in meetings. Knowing that she was the cause of his squirming. The thought was rather good, and she wrapped her arms around him as his breathing evened out.

It didn’t take long for hers to follow suit, and she had a smile on her lips the entire night as she held him against her.

\---

Reno sat on the edge of Tseng’s desk, a sly grin on his lips as he sees just how uncomfortable Tseng is and how he keeps shifting in his position. It’s clear from the look in his blue eyes he knows exactly why Tseng is so tense and squirming in his seat, but he ignores the order to get off the desk in favor of leaning closer. “I’m just a little worried boss. You’re limping. An’ you clearly have issue sitting down. Did you hurt yourself?” He asked innocently, tilting his head. “You know I’ve said before that sitting around the office and in all those meetings weren’t a good thing for you.”

“That has nothing to do with it, Reno.” Tseng said, his tone sharp as he tried to focus on his work as one hand shooed Reno. He didn’t seem to notice it however, glancing at Elena. She was trying not to laugh, chewing her lower lip and smiling as she stared at her work.

“Ah… Well. I mean maybe next time you should ask your partner to be a bit more gentle. Who is it?” Reno’s voice was filled with innocence, but the grin on his lips clearly showed he had his own ideas on who. Tseng glared at him, and Elena looked between them wide eyed, fearing that Reno had stepped too far over the line before there was a low sigh of defeat from the raven-haired Director.

“Elena was a little rough. That’s all.” He said with a tone that had a mixture of exhaustion and a matter of fact. Reno stared for a moment, gaze flicking between them before he suddenly got off the desk and moved over to Elena. It was clear that he hadn't expected her to be the reason he was limping around, but there was still a wide grin as he held his hand up to her, nodding a little.

“Damn. You gotta come drink with me later. I’ll buy all the drinks you want, if you spill every detail.” He promised, high fiving her. Elena glanced from her to where Tseng was watching them before looking back up at Reno. "Since I know he won't tell me anything at all- hell I'm not even going to try that. I'll even throw in some food? Whatever you want to get." He added as he saw her looking between them. There was a wide curious gleam in his eyes- he wanted to know exactly what she had done to Tseng, to have him so sore that he couldn't sit at his desk without moving.

“Well… I think I’m a little busy this week Reno. Maybe next week we can plan something.” She said, and Reno pursed his lips as Tseng smiled in relief. He seemed to take as though she was gently refusing, and putting it off. As if she was going to admit that she was going to go with him to drink and spill her entire sex life to the second in command of the Turks. Reno nodded again, clearly catching on that she wouldn't agree with him in ear shot and moving back to his seat.

Elena set aside some of her paperwork before stretching. When she sat back a bit in her seat, she reached for some scrap paper and wrote what time she was free next week before slid it over to Reno when Tseng wasn’t looking. The small prideful smile didn’t fade from her lips, and only seemed to get wider when Tseng left his desk and tried not to limp out of the office on his way to a meeting.


End file.
